


Can't Take My Mind Off Of You

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension, alina has the HOTS for aleksander and yeah girl needs to handle it xD, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Modern AU in which Alina and Aleksander are co-workers and they simply can't resist the pull towards each other. Alina thinks it's merely physical and a one-time deal, but maybe she'll find out it's... something else.





	Can't Take My Mind Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> hey ho!! you guys have no idea what you can find when you decide to open all those word files with bad titles. you end up finding stuff like this one-shot! finished and ready to publish and yet... I forgot all about i xD
> 
> so yeah, here's an oldie!!

 

 

 

Darkness blurred in the corner of her eyes, the car breezing through the empty road. It was late and not a soul seemed to be awake in the area.

Alina dared a glance at the driver, her work colleague and the man that haunted her dreams, Aleksander Morozova. His attention was on the road, as it should be, his eyes dark and attentive. The black hair was almost invisible without any light shining on it, but Alina knew where every lock fell into place. She had… spent many moments watching it, covertly of course. It wasn’t her fault, Aleksander was just… a god, most likely. Too handsome to be real, yet there he was. Breathing and alive like any normal human being. But of course, he was no normal human being. He wasn’t just incredibly handsome, he was also incredibly cunning and intelligent. He could be anything he’d like, nothing would be a deterrent.

Alina had first felt a pull to him because of his looks and his aura of mystery and irresistible charm. His eyes… His eyes had pierced through her soul, reading her like an open book, just before they’d roamed her petite frame and gained a shine that could only be described as pleased. Very pleased.

They’d worked together in several projects and soon Alina found that the attraction wasn’t just physical. His mind was just as alluring as his body. She was losing it, slowly, and there was nothing she could do.

Things got interesting when a malfunctioning elevator forced them together.

If she had previously wondered about the attraction being possibly mutual, that moment proved her right. Aleksander made his move, subtly and slowly, like a hunter circling its prey. They were in one of the corners of the elevator and he was closer to her than ever. Alina still remembered the exact spots where she felt his heat first, her cheeks and her hands. And then… He’d leaned forward, his lips hovering over her neck, right where her blood seemed to pump without any rhythm at all. Whispered words of desire and beauty and wanting had escaped his lips in raspy breaths. His hips pressed hard against hers, his hands exploring the length of her back, her body forgetting everything but him. Him. Aleksander. His lips. She’d felt his hot breath on her parted lips, a kiss just dying to happen, when the elevator had been brought to life. Not a moment later, the doors had been opened and the moment was lost.

The tension between them had only grown tenfold afterwards. Every glance was charged with desire. Every touch, however brief, was buzzing with electricity. And every moment she spent away from him was filled with daydreams of being with Aleksander. Some more vivid than others…

 

* * *

 

“I need you.” The words came out so quickly, it took her a second to realise what she’d done. And so did Aleksander, the car swerving slightly on its course.

“What?” he rasped. A glance and Alina saw the tight grip he had on the wheel. The sight only made her bolder.

“I need you, Aleksander.” He shut his eyes, a visible shudder shaking his body. She continued, “I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re everywhere. And not in the way I’d like you to.” Her lips were dry, her heart thundering inside of her, “I want to feel you everywhere. On every part of me.” Bold, she was being extremely bold. But she couldn’t stop. Not when just being in the same space as Aleksander almost made her climax.

A moment passed, his knuckles white, before he spoke again, voice even raspier than before, “You… need me.” He heaved a breath and Alina almost rolled her eyes in ecstasy at the sound, “You… want me.”

She nodded, “Yes.” Aleksander remained silent, his body taunt with surprise, but also… hunger. Alina could feel it, escaping him, moving through the small space, enveloping her, drawing her even deeper into him. “Aleksander…?” why was he still silent? Hadn’t he voiced the very same needs and thoughts weeks prior? Hadn’t they been just moments away from kissing back in that elevator?

“You want to have sex with me.” He let out. And Alina felt her grasp on reality fading away. Oh, how had she gotten so deep? How had she gotten so desperate for him? The man was like a magnet, made especially for her.

She bit her lip, “Yes.”

“Right now.”

She crossed her legs, not missing the way his eyes followed the movement, “Yes.”

“In the car?” he asked, and Alina sensed humour in his tone. But she didn’t care.

“Yes. In the car, on the side of the road, against a tree…” she sighed, pressing her legs tighter, “I don’t care about the where, I just… Saints, Aleksander… I need you.”

 

* * *

 

Her back was pressed against the door and she could feel every carving in it, her breathing shallow and desperate. Aleksander pressed his hips hard against hers, bringing forth memories of a broken elevator and an almost kiss, and Alina felt just how much they were both on the same page. With a swift movement, Aleksander hooked his hands around the back of her legs and hiked her up, letting her hook her legs round his waist all the while his hands moved up the back of her thighs and cupped her backside. He gripped hard and Alina gasped in surprise. But before another heartbeat had passed, Aleksander was moving up, fingers digging under her shirt and going painstakingly slowly up her spine, fingertips doing an almost lazy work of tracing every inch of it. She shuddered with the touch, eyes rolling in their sockets as her whole body was attacked in all fronts. Her spine, her hips, her breasts, her neck.

Oh.

Her neck.

It seemed to be Aleksander’s priority in that moment to get acquainted with her neck. He needed to memorize its length, the texture of her skin, just where her blood pumped harder and most importantly, where he could make her cry out for him. “Aleksander…!” his name came out in a shudder when his teeth sank into a sweet spot right under her jaw in a playful bite. A kiss quickly followed the tease and Alina could feel a smirk being pressed on her skin, he was having fun. The prick.

A snap and her bra was undone. His hand moved across her body, feeling every inch with an intensity capable of setting fire to rain itself. Finally, his thumb grazed over her nipple, goose-bumps erupting from the spot and spreading through her body. Aleksander’s lips kept on exploring her skin as his thumb teased her again and again and again. And just when Alina was close to begging for more, she felt him flick her nipple harder than before and a moan rushed out of her. Oh saints help her.

Aleksander chuckled against her jaw as he kissed a trail across its length, “Alina… My Alina…” he teased her one last time before his hand moved to her back once more, “You want to know… something?” she really didn’t, she just wanted him. His breath was hot on her lips, close, so close, he was so close now, “You know the problem with wanting?” a breath hanged between them, waiting for his next move, “It… makes us… weak.” And just… just when she thought she might need to beg for a kiss, Aleksander crashed his lips on hers in a kiss that had more hunger than words could ever be able to describe.

 

* * *

 

Aleksander dropped her on the bed, Alina falling on her back, her naked body up for display as his hungry eyes roamed every inch of it. A new blush climbed up her neck as she took in the way his eyes shined like the purest and deadliest pools of liquid mercury. An ache to drown in them took her by surprise, her body growing taunt with desire and expectation.

She bit hard on her lip as Aleksander climbed on top of her, his clothes still on, much to Alina’s annoyance. No, that needed to change. Right now.

Before he could realise her intentions, Alina sat up and grabbed his shirt, nearly ripping it off of him, before she pushed him back onto the mattress and started working on his pants. Aleksander’s breathing was ragged, coming out in raspy breaths, fast and desperate, but his eyes shined with wicked mirth. He knew what was coming and he simply couldn’t wait.

Alina took her time now, even if every cell in her body screamed for Aleksander. She let her hands explore his body, the lean and taunt muscles that shaped him into that figure that drove her mad with every breath. Her lips followed suit, pressing soft and mocking kisses wherever she deemed necessary. She moved down. Slowly. And his self-control was starting to weaken under her touch. Her lips reached his hip bones and a smirk curved her lips. With the tip of her finger, Alina stroked him gently, letting her touch be almost like that of a ghost. Aleksander shuddered visibly, a strained groan growing in the back of his throat. She thought about torturing him just a little more, but both were growing desperate. Time was something they had little of right now. Still, she couldn’t resist being a tease. And so she let the tip of her tongue follow the path of her finger, teasing and teasing until she deemed him fit for the taking.

“Oh, saints!” Aleksander cried out as she went down on him, Alina’s lack of mercy destroying ever last bit of self-control the silver eyed man still had. “Alina!” His hand held her fast but before he came, before he got that release she kept pushing and pushing, Alina moved away with a swift and almost ballerina-like move, her hair falling on the pillows like the perfect and pure white veil of a bride-to-be. Something she certainly was not at the moment.

Aleksander’s groan was almost animalistic as he sat up and followed her, his eyes burning with an alluring mix of anger and pleasure at being teased so mercilessly. A giggle escaped Alina’s parted lips when their eyes locked and for a moment they stood there, just looked at each other’s eyes. And then, and then he was kissing her, mouth open, hungry tongue. His groans fell into her and her moans were swallowed by him and soon she felt him easing himself into her. But unlike his desperate kisses that seemed to want nothing more than to happen and happen and happen, Aleksander’s thrusts were deadly slow.

He moved an inch into her, slow, slow, slow. His grip on her tightened. His teeth captured her lower lip. And then he moved out. And he pulled her lip. And he kneaded her skin. And he moved in again, deeper now. And out. And in. And out. And in. And out. So slowly, Alina knew this was payback for her little play just seconds before. “Aleksander… please… Aleksander…” she begged, not caring about it at all. She just… she needed him, completely.

His kiss was fierce. And smirking. And for a moment Alina really wanted to bludgeon him with the bed post, an idea that sounded awfully good until a wild groan formed in the back of his throat and finally, finally, Aleksander thrust into her one last time, moving in completely. Alina’s back arched in response, pleasure and ecstasy drowning her.

As they moved, Aleksander’s kisses burned through her, each one just as hungry and fierce and earth-shattering as the previous one. Alina’s nails dug deep into the hard muscles of his back as her blood simmered to nothing. Suddenly his lips were over the shell of her ear and Alina swore his next words were the sole reason she fell over the edge just seconds after, “I want to hear you scream, Alina.” His voice was ragged with lust, rough and dangerously alluring, “Scream my name… Alina…” Scream. Scream his name. Oh, she did. She really did.

 

* * *

 

Three months had passed since that unforgettable night of passion spent in a forgettable motel and the two hadn’t been able to stay away from each other ever since. Alina had thought that maybe all she needed was a mind-blowing one-night stand with Aleksander, but soon she found out that the man wasn’t a one-time need. He was a drug. And with one taste, Alina had gotten herself hopelessly addicted.

She wasn’t the only one, though. Aleksander himself admitted between kisses how she made him weak, like his very own personal drug, numbing him into a state of nothing but thinking of her. When they weren’t together in a bedroom, the two found ways to sneak into the nearest darkened office or closet, kissing each other to their hearts’ content. A quickie here and another there when breaks were longer, where keeping quiet was their biggest challenge, never the space.

They weren’t really friends with benefits, even if Alina wasn’t sure of what exactly they were. No one really knew about them, but was public knowledge really what defined them? They didn’t just have sex and made out like two teens in heat. There were dinners and dates at the cinema, there were nights spent in bed just cuddling or trading work ideas, there were burnt breakfasts and wilted cakes and kisses between closing elevator doors and post-it notes when someone slept in. They were dating. It just happened to be a well-kept secret. Not that it would be any disaster if anyone found out, but perhaps keeping it as far away from Baghra Morozova played a part in the silence. Baghra wasn’t exactly keen on in-office relationships. Especially if it was between Aleksander and Alina. She seemed to not trust her son with her protégé’s heart.

But now, as Alina sat in a curled ball in her small, but cosy, living room, it seemed the secret was dying to get out.

She nursed a mug of hot cocoa, lip caught between her teeth as she remained lost in thought. Supposedly, she should be finishing up work and meeting with Aleksander by his car. They were to have a get-away weekend before the holidays when everyone seemed to want to have everyone at their parties and sneaking away would be near impossible. Supposedly. Instead, Alina had left work right before lunch, claiming to not feel very well and needing to visit the doctor.

She hadn’t, of course. She’d ran straight home, her purse heavier than ever.

With a sigh, Alina rubbed her temple. How? They had been so careful! So very careful! While there hadn’t been any conversations on the matter, the truth was that they had done their best to be as careful as possible. And yet… It seemed Baghra would very soon find out the truth about their relationship and there was nothing Alina could do about it, not unless she went AWOL. And she really didn’t want to.

Keys twisting in her door startled her out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath and got ready for what would come next.

“Alina?” his worried call got to her before Aleksander himself fell into her view. His hair was dishevelled, his tie crooked, his eyes crazy with worry. Her heart instantly shrank with regret, she hadn’t intended to worry him. He cupped her face and pulled her closer, “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, sorry. I… huh… I had to leave.”

Confusion reigned in his features, “Why? We were to meet an hour ago! I waited for you, thinking you’d gotten delayed, but when I called Genya, she said you had left before lunch. That you were sick!” he searched her face, then her body in search of any signs of whatever had driven her away. When he found nothing, no paleness, not even a tremor, Aleksander looked back up, brows furrowed deep. “Alina?”

She shook her head and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Reassuring. “I’m fine. Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“Then…?”

“I… Hum…” she put away her mug, taking the time to search for words. “I… It seems we weren’t very careful, Aleksander.” He shuddered. Even now, the man couldn’t hear her say his name without shivering at the sound. A smile tugged her lips at the sight. She looked down to her writhing hands, “I’m pregnant.” There, bomb dropped. Now… she had to wait for the damage.

A pin could be dropped in the neighbour building and be heard loud and clear in Alina’s house with the silence that engulfed them after her words. Her heart began hammering against her ribcage as panic drove it off the rails. Aleksander was quiet, too quiet. His eyes were fixed on her hands, no… on her belly. As if he was looking for evidence of her words. As if a big and rotund shape had popped in the second her words were out.

His body seemed to kickstart as he shook his head once, clearing out whatever had clouded his vision, “You’re… pregnant.” Air rushed out of him, “A kid…” Alina tried to catch his eye, desperate to figure out what his thoughts were. But as always, Aleksander’s thoughts remained a mystery to her. He looked up, eyes shining brighter than usual, his hand reached out for her and he cupped her face. And then, he cracked a smile, “We’re going to be parents?”

She gaped. He wasn’t… mad? Nor running for the door? “I guess…” a little smile, unsure but honest.

Aleksander’s own smile wavered, “You’re not sure. You don’t want this?” she made to speak, but he continued, “If you don’t want to, it’s your decision. Your…” a wicked edge to his smile, “body, your decision.”

Alina felt at a loss. It had been hours but she had yet to figure out how she felt about these news. The two had never even mentioned kids and neither had she ever thought about that prospect. So this was something completely unexpected. It’s not that she was averse to having kids, it just had never been a big presence in her mind. But now… She’d been thinking about it and the idea of having a kid with Aleksander, the idea of building something with him… She hated how cliché it sounded, but she found herself fancying that scenario. Pressing her lips, Alina looked down and took a deep breath, “I don’t know, Aleksander,” that shudder again, “I had never really thought about having a kid, so it’s a shock.” He nodded in understanding, “But if you’re not bolting out of here… And I’m not bolting out of here… I guess we really are going to be parents.” She finished with a smile that reached her eyes.

It took a second for Aleksander to smile back at her and even less than that for him to bring her lips to his for a kiss that threatened to burn her furniture to cinders. “I guess,” he breathed heavily once the kiss was broken, “We ought to celebrate, my Alina…” a low chuckle, dark and dangerous, laced with promises of everything that was not innocent, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

She licked her lips as her breathing worked hard to normalize, Aleksander’s eyes not missing a beat of that movement, “I suppose… Aleksander…” she dropped her voice and just on cue, his eyes shut and his whole body vibrated with pleasure. All it took was saying his name and Alina had the man at her mercy.

His lips were back on her, “Evil, wicked Alina…” he said between kisses pressed all over her neck, “Are you teasing me?” a hand snaked under her dress and a gasp escaped her lips when his fingers brushed her underwear, “You can’t out-tease me, Alina…” he pulled it down, throwing it away.

Her body wasn’t on fire, it was fire. And it wanted to burn. She pushed him back and Aleksander fell on her carpet, that wicked smile still on his face, “Haven’t you heard?” she purred as her hands found the button of his pants, “I’m an apt pupil.” Innocent Alina walked out the door, leaving behind just the teasing and wicked Alina that knew every single way to make Aleksander beg for her. And she was going to have plenty of fun. She hooked her fingers on the waistband and pulled down his pants and underwear, leaving him exposed to her, to whatever she wanted to do. Aleksander dropped his head and closed his eyes in eager expectation. Ah, but no… Not today, at least… not yet.

A tip of the finger teased him, all across his length, drawing uncontrolled groans out of his lips. She teased him a few more times, always making it seem as if any second she would be going down on him. And every time he fell for it. Until a silver eye cracked. “Apt pupil hm…?” he croaked, barely able to hide just how much he wanted her in that moment. Alina only flashed an innocent smile before leaning in and capturing his lips between her teeth, pulling skin wickedly slow.

She pulled away and put a hand under her skirt, sliding a finger between her legs. Aleksander’s eyes followed the movement and he gulped down hard as his whole body seemed to hone in on that one particular spot of Alina’s body. A moan, more theatrical than needed, climbed up her throat and that sound almost undid Aleksander. She watched with delight as her lover, boyfriend, soulmate, struggled with what remnants of control he might still have on his body and will. His hands twitched at his sides. A smirk curved her lips, the battle was a losing one. And so she counted the seconds between her next moan and the moment when Aleksander could no longer wait for the teasing to be over, for the moment when his hands shot up and grabbed her hips and pulled her down on him.

She yelped. Knowing it was coming didn’t stop her surprise, it just made it all more fun. “Eager, are we?” she said, velvety voice as she adjusted herself. Soft moans danced on her lips with each tiny move, his groans and greedy hands moving in sync with her.

“Wicked Alina…” he groaned as she settled, “I’ll make you pay for this.” A promise she knew would be fulfilled after this first dance of the day. She couldn’t wait.

 

* * *

 

Thunder cracked all around them, the windows shaking in its wake. Alina hummed, her body curled up against Aleksander’s, his hand playing with her hair. Night had settled, the two lovers having spent the rest of the afternoon tangled up with each other, celebrating the news in their own special way.

“You know… I think we missed our plane.” She said, a finger drawing lazy circles across his chest. Aleksander trembled under her touch.

He hummed, “You think?”

She drummed against his skin once, twice, “Yeah, I seem to remember we were supposed to be on it by now. Don’t you?”

“Hmm… Perhaps.” He paused, stroking her hair in long, lazy movements. Alina closed her eyes, savouring the soft, tender caress. Most people thought Aleksander Morozova to be cold, hard, ruthless and incapable of caring about anyone but himself. But they were wrong. Aleksander was all that yes, but he was also gentle and loving. And he certainly cared about more than himself. His mother. Alina. At times it felt like Alina was the thing he cared about the most in the whole world. She always felt incredible when he looked at her that way, even if a bit overwhelmed.

“So I guess… our getaway trip is off, then.” She added when he remained quiet.

“No. Only the location. I seem to recall plenty of getaway weekends spent in the comfort of your bedroom.” His answer was light but coated with all sorts of lustful plans. A shiver ran down her spine, excitement already building.

She bit down the smile that was already cracking through, “Sounds good to me.” She flattened her hand on his chest and dragged it up and around his shoulder, savouring the sensation of his hot skin under her touch. Aleksander’s eyes shuttered close, a groan building up in the back of his throat. She licked her lips and placed a kiss right over his heart before teasing him with the tip of her tongue. His hold on her hair tightened for a second, that groan starting to spill out of him.

Alina’s body seemed to buzz as she began a trail of hot kisses across his chest, his shoulders, his stomach, his hipbones… and right back to where it started, where his heart betrayed that air of coolness Aleksander always tried to keep. She smirked at the erratic rhythm, “Aleksander…” she sang his name, getting ready to continue on her teasing exploration.

But whatever had been her plans would never come to pass, as Aleksander grew impatient and with one swift movement had her pinned under him. His eyes burned with lust and love and need and longing and Alina’s heart sang in earnest. Then his lips were on hers, burning, hungry, desperate. And his hands were deep in her hair and her own were grasping at him, the two once more unable to wait any longer for each other. Games of waiting and teasing were common in their daily life, yes… But sometimes… Sometimes their need for each other just overcame everything else. And then… And then nothing else mattered but the two of them. Nothing else.

Aleksander eased himself into her, a moan climbing up her throat, only to be devoured by him. Then he moved and Alina dug her nails deep in his shoulders, forcing a groan out of him. When he thrust back she cried out, Aleksander making quick work on her open mouth, teeth biting and teasing her mercilessly, his thrusts growing with speed and force. Alina’s moans were like sweet music to him, as his wicked smirk seemed to show.

The edge, it seemed to grow closer and closer as Alina’s tether on reality seemed to fade to nothing. Her breathing was erratic, coming out in moaned gasps, Aleksander’s name always on the tip of her tongue. The man himself held on to her like she was his life, her name whispered and rasped like a prayer. And then, just when she knew that next thrust would send them both spiralling down, just when she was ready to beg for him to finish her, Aleksander spoke.

“Marry me, Alina.” And he moved. And she shattered into a million stars.

Her throat was raw, but still she managed to croak, “What?”

Aleksander moved again, slowly, easing the two out of their climax. He pressed his forehead against hers, “Marry me… Alina.” He said between breaths. He seemed to be more out of air than Alina.

“I…” the world seemed to spin contrary to its supposed course, “I… You…” she wet her lips once, looking hard for her words, which seemed to all have been spilled all over in the heat of passion, “Are you… are you saying that ‘cuz of the baby?”

Silver eyes locked onto hers as he looked up, brows furrowed, “Alina… I’m old-fashioned in some things, but not with that.” He kissed her, hard, “I’m saying it because I mean it.” He added, voice raw. “You’re my balance. My one and only Alina.” There it was again, her name said like a prayer, by a man that believed in nothing but his work. And… her.

She took a deep breath, “You… you want to marry me because of how you feel about me?”

“Yes, Alina.” Another kiss, another move of the hips, “You’re everything to me, Alina.” A pause, his breath hot against her swollen lips, “I love you.”

I love you. Those three little words had been uttered by him before, yes, but never had they seemed like… a promise. Like he would rather die than lose her, like he would tear a hole in the world if anything came to happen to her. She felt dizzy, dizzy with the knowledge, dizzy with the proposal, dizzy with the baby news… But mostly dizzy with happiness.

Laughter bubbled out of her, shaking her body to the core. When Aleksander looked at her in utter confusion, she said through her dying laughter, “We really know how to be an unconventional couple, don’t we?”

Confusion was replaced with that wicked, evil smirk of his, “Obviously.” And then he waited.

For her answer.

Her answer.

Oh saints.

This was really happening…

She closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. And then she breathed, “Yes, Aleksander.” A pause, a cracked eye at his surprised face, “I’ll marry you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this has been written, so... apologies for similarities in plot+smut to others I've written xD
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is fantastic!!


End file.
